True love honey, just can't kill it
by alwayswithhale
Summary: What happened after Ezra got shot in 4x24?


Aria was in the waiting room of a New York hospital, hearing the tic-tock of the clock while she was waiting to know news about Ezra's health.

A nurse run into the hall and said loudly "He just woke up… he is saying your name over and over, can you come to the room please?"

Aria nodded and took two steps, but suddenly she stopped. She was so damn nervous and scared of Ezra's reaction when he see her again. She tried to calm down and walked to the room 35 where he was laying in a bed with his eyes middle-opened.

"Hi" he said softly with a Little smile that, by the way, Aria thought it was cute.

"Hello, how are you feeling?" she replied nervously but didn't let him answer "Look i'm so sorry about this, if I would reacted differently, you wouldn't be here, in a hospital." A few teardrops fell from her eyes "You almost die Ezra, and I can't forgive myself for that."

He took her hand and gently stroked it to comfort her. "Hey, don't cry. This is not your fault Aria, it's mine. I love you and I know you don't trust me after everything we lived in the past few days, but I'll prove my love for you." He smiled and Aria did it too.

"I do trust you, why wouldn't I? You risked your life for me and my friends and we're really thankfull for that. "She sat next to him in the bed. "Ali told me what happened that summer, and she told me that you were helping her the last few days too" He smiled and took her hand once again.

They stared at each other and smiled. They were there, alone, and realizing that, even after all, they weren't over.

"Excuse me, Miss. Montgomery, someone is asking for you in the hall" said the nurse.

"Did this person say his name?" Aria asked confused. "Spencer Hastings" The nurse answered and left the room.

Aria looked to Ezra confusedly and went to the hall to meet her bff, Spencer who ran to lucy and hugged her. "How are you? How is Ezra? Is he better?" asked desperately.

"Is getting better and he woke up a couple minutes ago…" Aria answered

"When will the doctor let him go home?" asked Spencer. "They didn't tell us but I think in a couple days… maybe a week" she answered when they could hear whispers from behind the door of the room 30.

Alison showed up and smiled to them. "What are you doing here?" Spencer asked. "We just needed to know if Ezra is fine" Hanna said with a worried face hugging Aria. "Is he better?" Emily asked. "Yes, he woke up... and we talked a little…" Aria answered and blushed.

"Wait. Are you dating Ezra again?" Spencer asked a middle confused middle excited.

"Not really…" Aria answered with an uncomfortable look.

Alison seemed interested in that detail. "Can I visit him?" She asked. Aria looked her doubting but she nodded and told her where the room was.

When Ali arrived to the room, Ezra saw her in a weird way. "What the hell are you doing here? Don't you remember you are supposed to be dead?" he asked. "Yes, but I wanted to see you. Besides, nobody knows me here in New York." Alison answered. "Yeah Alison but It's still a risk" he replied. "I know. But you worth it." she tried to take his hand but he moved it. "What are you doing?"He asked. "Nothing, I just thought that after all this years... you maybe wanted to kiss me" alison said trying to flirt with him when someone got into the room.

"Ezra I just talk with the nurse and she said you can go home tomorrow, in the afternoon!" Aria said excitedly. "That's awesome!" he answered and tried to stand but Aria didn't let him. "Why don't you try to rest a little while me and the girls go for coffee?" she asked. "perfect" he answered but Alison didn't seem to want to move from the bed where she was sat next to Ezra.

"What's going on Ali?" Aria asked confused. "Can I stay here with him?" Alison asked. "Sorry Alison but if it doesn't bother you, I preffer to be here alone for a little while" Ezra said and the two girls left the room.

When they came back, Spencer and Aria went to the room 35 where Ezra was sleeping. Aria couldn't stop watching him.

"Aria…You still loving him don't you?" Spencer asked. "No, why do you say th…" started to say Aria but was interrupted by a soft laugh. Tears came quick into Aria's eyes.

Spencer remembered when Aria told her that Ezra laughed in his sleep so she decided to let her alone with him.

Just a couple hours later, they went to have dinner in a restaurant in New York with Ezra because they needed to discuss about A and celebrate that he was safe and sound.

Hanna ordered a bowl of chips and the rest of them ordered a big salad to share.

"So Hanna, you still eating that much?" Alison asked with the tone of voice that the girls didn't miss, at all. Hanna seemed uncomfortable "No, I'm just hungry…" she answered. "Yeah, as always, right?" Ali said with a laugh. "Don't treat her like that!" intervened Emily. Alison stopped laughing.

Aria couldn't stop watching Ezra, and Alison noticed, so she tried to talk to him every time she could and that was annoying Aria.

"Ali what are you doing?" Aria whispered to her friend. "What do you mean? Are you jealous?" Alison answered in a very loudly way and got the attencion of the rest them.

Aria looked at them, and ran off the place before someone could say something. She sat in the street, took a deep breathe and a few tears fell from her hazel eyes.

"Aria, are you okay?" Ezra sat next to her. "What's going on?" he asked. "What's going on?" Aria seemed surprised. "Alison is flirting with you and you are letting her!" Aria was getting pissed with him too. "I'm not letting her do anything. You know I love you, and only you and you should be worried about what Alison is doing or not doing. I don't care about her in that way, Not even a Little bit." Ezra hugged her and kissed her forehead. Aria looked at his eyes and got closer to him. "I love you" she whispered. "I love you too" he answered. They stared at each other for a couple seconds and then, he kissed her softly until a few drops started a storm.

The rest of the girls came out the restaurant and saw them kissing on the street.

"Aww, aren't they cute?" Hanna asked and smiled. "Yes of course they are but if they don't go inside they'll get a cold soon" Spencer said but smiling too. Alison smiled "My plan worked" "what do you mean?" Hanna asked confused. "Do you really think I was flirting with Ezra? I'm not that kind of bitch anymore..."

The girls sat next to the couple and Hanna started singing "I'm singing in the rain" while all were laughing at her.

They didn't even care how late it was and how far away they were from their houses.


End file.
